The Slytherin Champion
by MelPotter21
Summary: What if everything went different in fourth year? What if Harry, Ron and Hermione never made up? What if Harry found friends in the unlikeliest of people? What if he started to think about what he truly wanted? What if he became the Slytherin Champion?
1. Chapter 1

A shadow, hidden in the dark, watched a young man sitting on the grass. That alone wouldn't have been so interesting, no it was the fact that the person was sitting there by himself. Okay even that is not so spectacular right? Just a boy who wanted to be alone for some time. But considering that the young man was Harry Potter it was pretty interesting. The Potter heir was almost never seen alone in all his time at Hogwarts. But that had changed in the last two weeks. Ever since his name had come out of the goblet everything had changed.

The house of the kind had started to show their malicious side, the smart ones had become nothing but gossipers, his own house didn't believe him. And as if that wasn't enough his best friend had called him a cheater. The only hope the boy had, his other best friend, had also started to distance herself.

Harry Potter was truly alone.

* * *

The shadow watched with interest as Harry pulled out a piece of parchment and began to scribble down something. After a few minutes he seemed to have finished his note because he packed the parchment away and just laid in the sun.

The Shadow formerly known as Pansy Parkinson argued with herself if she should talk to the young man. Even if Pansy would never admit it she was always intrigued with the mystery that was Harry Potter. Just as she was about to decide, the decision was taken from her.

Pansy could hear voices coming from the Castle. She the heard the footsteps and the persons shouting were none other than her housemates Draco Malfoy,Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass. At first she didn't understand what was going on but as they came nearer she began to progress what they were saying.

The Slytherins were searching for Blaise's snake. She must have escaped from the dungeons once again and it seemed that she was somewhere around here.

* * *

Harry was just trying to relax for a few minutes before he would have to face his peers again. Then he heard the voice of Draco Malfoy and some other Slytherins approaching and knew his rest was over. As it seemed they were searching for someone. He wondered who the person was that they were searching for because he couldn't remember to ever have heard the name was still searching for a face to the name as he heard a small hiss from a few meters beside him.

,, _Stupid humans ...Want to take me back inside the cold. Don't they know I need the sun to live._ ''

Harry wanted to laugh. Not only had a Slytherin snake a snake as pet, no he also didn't know how to care for the it. If he didn't pity the snake - The animal, he would probably find it so he just looked to where he assumed the snake to be and started talking.

,, _h_ _ello ... eh ... snake ''_

The snake was by his side in nothing more than a moment.

,, _You ... you... speak can understand me.''_

 _,,Yes''_ Harry answered

The snake was quiet for a moment. Then she looked nervous - as far as snakes can look nervous - at him.

,, _Could you ... could you ... talk with my human and explain to him why I need to go outside?''_

Harry didn't know what to do. On one side he wanted to help the snake but on the other side he really wasn't in the mood for more insults thrown his way. I the end his need to help people, and snakes, won. He stood and held his arm out to the snake. She happily wrapped herself around it. He sighed and stalked in the direction of Malfoy,Zabini and Greengrass.

* * *

Draco Malfoy wasn't having a good day. Not only was Harry Potter the only thing the pupils of Hogwarts would talk about, also his friend Blaise had managed it yet again to lose his pet snake and now he had to help search for it.

Then he saw said Gryffindor coming towards him.

,,What do you want Potter?'' the other boy didn't flinch,didn't blink, no he just looked at him. Then he spoke with such a melodious and still confident tone that Draco couldn't help himself but be jealous.

,,I heard you shouting for someone. Is that someone possibly a snake?''

,,Yes ''blurted Blaise out ,,Have you seen her?''

Harry just showed them his arm. Around it was comfortably wrapped a snake. Blaise wanted to take the snake but she just hissed at him, well it looked like she was hissing at him, when in reality she hissed at Harry to remind him that he said he would talk to "her human".

Harry tried to calm her and answered her in Parseltongue .

,, _Calm down.I didn't forget it. Actually I will talk to him right now, okay?''_

The snake nodded and Harry turned his head to look in the unbelieving faces of the three Slytherins He waved his hand in front of their faces.

,,Hey, you okay ?''

The Slytherins snapped back to reality and just nodded.

,,Well '' Harry said ,,Your snake asked me to pass along a message. She said that the Castle is too cold for her. She needs the warmth of the sun. You should probably go outside with her more often or at least apply a heating charm.''

The Slytherin just nodded. Harry let the snake slither over to Blaise,nodded his head and turned to walk away. He was already a few meters away when he heard something he never thought to hear from a Slytherin.

,,Thank you ''

It was nothing more than two words. It was nothing special and still he felt the warm feeling in his heart.

* * *

Pansy smiled as she saw them talking. For some people it may seem like nothing but to the her it was a big step.  
Maybe there was Hope for her ...


	2. Chapter 2

Pansy didn't know what surprised her more: That Harry Potter was once again sitting outside alone or that she actually went to talk to you couldn't really call it talking considering she just went over and then stared at him without saying a word.

,,Hi ''

Harry said in his melodious voice. No sneer, no disdain, just the voice and his angelic face.

,, ... eh... hi? ''

Pansy wasn't really a person to be nervous but every time she thought of Harry Potter she couldn't help but have this feeling in her stomach. These piercing green eyes, his windswept black hair, ...

Harry looked at her and she felt as if he could look into her soul. These eyes ...

* * *

Harry Potter was not having a good day. Well, to be honest ever since his name had come out of the goblet his days had been bad. It wasn't even because the whole school seemed to believe he wanted to be in the tournament, it was because his best friends didn't believe him. They had been through so much together and still they couldn't at least stand by him.

He didn't even need them to believe him. Of course it would be nice for once to have someone believe him but it wasn't the most important thing for he thought that they would at least stand by him, be there for him.

Harry was sad, angry, lonely, ...

He just wanted one normal year. One! Was that too much to ask?

Harry passed by a group of Ravenclaws who started to whisper as soon as the saw him. He just couldn't hold it any one more . The next person that did something to anger him he would lose his temper on. Oh, the infamous Evans Temper ...

He went outside to the lake to calm down. After a few minutes he could hear someone did nothing. He hoped if he ignored the person, he or she would just go away .The person didn't go. In the end he murmured a greeting and looked up to see who it was, just to be surprised.

Directly in front of him stood Pansy Parkinson. She managed to stutter out a greeting and then went back to being silent.

The silence was disturbed by a shout.

,,Harry''

* * *

Astoria Greengrass ran over the lawn in his direction.

Pansy wondered why the young Slytherin would behave this way. Then she saw Astoria jump into Harry's arms. Pansy admitted for a moment she was jealous.I mean who wouldn't?Seeing another girl in the arms of your crush. Him twirling her around. It was such a perfect picture. The height,the hair colors, everything.

Shortly: It was dreadful .

Then she heard another shout. This time it was for Astoria. She turned around just in time to see Daphne storming towards them. Draco, Blaise and Theodore Nott not far behind.

,,Potter! Put her down! Now!''

Daphne had her wand pointed at Harry. He just grinned.

,,I would like to see you try to take me down'' he said ,,But because I'm sure we both don't want Astoria caught in the middle, I will put her down''

Draco,Blaise and Theo were standing behind Daphne and had also drawn their didn't even blink. If he could fight a basilisk, he would have no problem with four teenagers.

,,Astoria, come here instantly.''

Daphne demanded. Harry started to smirk. He knew how much the girl hated to be ordered around.

,,No'' Astoria said ,,I have to say it's really comfortable here''

She grinned at Harry and he grinned right back.

Daphne was shocked. She had never seen her sister behave this way.

,,How do you even know each other?''

* * *

Draco was irritated, directly in front of him was the girl of his dreams. In the arms of Harry Potter. First he got all the fame and now also the girl? Life just wasn't fair.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time the Slytherins and the Gryffindor met was a few days later.

The Slytherin Quidditch team was just meeting for some practice, Daphne, Theo and Blaise were coming to watch and Harry was on the Quidditch pitch doing tricky and dangerous moves. He didn't even see them. Adrian Pucey, a sixth year, was the first to notice him.

,,Wow! Who is that? ''

he asked. And with "Wow" he was definitely right. Harry had just pulled out of a spectacular dive, mere seconds before he hit the ground.

,,Potter"

Draco mumbled bitterly. Honestly, was there anything that his rival wasn't good at?

,,No way ''

The team was shocked. None of them would have even tried to pull off something like that. Marcus Flint, a seventh year, was, like Wood, obsessed with Quidditch. He knew all the teams and important players. And he was sure none of them, not even Viktor Krum could have done, what Potter seemed to do so easily.

* * *

Harry finally noticed the crowd of Slytherins who were openly staring at him. He quickly landed and was ready to apologize for stealing some of their training time when Graham Montague asked him a question.

,,Merlin Potter! Where did you learn to fly so good?''

Harry blushed. He wasn't used to compliments and most of all not from Slytherins. He decided to stay cautious.

,,Nowhere. It just comes naturally I guess.''

,,That comes naturally to you?''

The Slytherins were amazed.

,,If only you could have been in Slytherin.''

Harry smirked as if remembering something first one to notice was Blaise.

,,That's impossible ... but ... not true ''

,,What is he talking about? ''

* * *

Adrian was intrigued. Here directly in front was Gryffindor's Golden Boy smirking like only a true Slytherin could. Then it finally clicked.

,,The hat wanted to put you in Slytherin, didn't he?''

* * *

Draco was quick to protest.

,,Potter in Slytherin? He is neither ambitious nor cunning.''

,,And you are?''

Harry really enjoyed this. It was funny to watch Draco try to come up with comebacks. Then he said something that overstepped the line.

,,You are a only Halfblood Potter. You mother was a Mudblood. You would nev ...''

The world would never know what he was going to say because Draco stopped abruptly. Not because he didn't mean it, he was Draco Malfoy for God's sake, but because he saw something in Harry change.

Harry didn't even have to take out his wand. His eyes glowed with power.

,,You can say what you want about me Malfoy but you better never even whisper a word against my mother again!

Especially if your information is false"

This was added as a whisper.

,,Sorry Potter, but I'm afraid I can't follow you.

Adrian said.

Harry sighed and explained.

"My mother was a pureblood. To protect her from having to serve You Know Who her parents gave her to a muggle family. You see my grandfather was a death eater and would have expected her to take the mark."

Then he smirked.

,, And just for your information Malfoy. There have already been halfbloods in Slytherin. Just take your Head of house for example or even better take the "Dark Lord" your parents follow."

The Slytherins looked disbelieving.

,,Yes, the great "Dark Lord", the heir of Slytherin is a halfblood.''

,,You lie ''

Malfoy stuttered. Never had anyone dared to talk to him like that. And how did Potter know about his Uncle Sev?

,,He doesn't''

a sweet voice said. Their fight had been so consuming that no one had heard her coming. There stood in all her beauty and grace Astoria Greengrass.

,,And he is probably more cunning than the entire house together. Let's just look at th ... ''

Harry slipped his hand over her mouth.

,, Tori, I thought we talked about this already. No more telling my secrets, remember?''

Astoria pouted.

,, But it's so much fun ''

* * *

The rest of the snakes were confused. Here was Astoria Greengrass, the Ice Princess of Slytherin, sister of The Ice Queen Daphne Greengrass, laughing and talking with Gryffindor's Golden Boy Harry Potter.

,,Not again ''

Daphne murmured. That confused the Slytherins just more.

,,Again? What again? ''

Marcus asked the question that went through almost every head.

,,Nothing really '' Astoria said ,,Just that the last time we met I was in Harry's arms and Daphne decided to think that he forced me and drew her wand on him but we just ignored her and spent the rest of the day together ''

,,And you still haven't told us from where you know each other.''

Blaise said. Harry and Astoria shared a look.

,,And we won't. It's pretty private.''

Daphne opened her mouth to ask more but one look from Harry shut her up.

,,Well, I will go now and let you practice.''

Harry turned around but was stopped with a shout.

,, Potter.''

He swirled around and gave Flint a questioning gaze.

,, Would ... Would you ... Would you show us some tricks on your broom.I mean, I know you are a Gryffindor and we are Slytherins and the teams are playing against another again next year but ...?''

Harry smiled. One of his first true smiles since the goblet thing. He nodded.

,,Of course. After all I could just as well have been a Slytherin.''

The Slytherin team smiled and moved to mount their brooms as Graham asked a last question.

,,Why aren't you in Slytherin Then?''

,,Malfoy'' Harry answered ,, After I heard him talk I definitely didn't want to be in the same house as him.''

Draco turned red.

,,Are you saying'' asked Marcus ,, That you could have been playing for Slytherin all along if Malfoy had just kept his mouth shut?''

,,Yep, that is exactly what I am saying''

With that Harry pushed himself off the ground and started to fly around the pitch .

The Slytherin team's angry gazes were saying more than thousand words and at the moment they were all focused on Malfoy.

* * *

From the sky you could hear Harry's laugh.

Astoria grinned.

,, Very Slytherin move Harry, very Slytherin ''


	4. Chapter 4

The Slytherin Quidditch team and Harry had finished their practice. They and the other Slytherins were just walking back to the castle. Markus asked Harry a question that had bothered him since Harry had agreed to help them.

,,What are you going to do when your house finds out that you have showed us some tricks? They are not going be happy, are they?''

Harry flinched. He knew it would come up but he had hoped rather later than sooner. But as it was now, he would have to tell them.

,,Frankly, I don't care. We are not exactly on best terms right now. They still think I put my name in the goblet. Can you believe that? It isn't as if I was already famous or as if I wanted a normal year for once, no. To them I am just some guy who somehow cheated his way into the tournament.''

The Slytherins shared a look. They had, of course, noticed the strange behavior from the lions. But going as far as to accuse their hero of cheating? Never would they have expected that.

* * *

Astoria threw her arms around Harry and hugged him. He leaned into her embrace. The two stayed like that for a few minutes while the other snakes desperately tried to look anywhere else.

,,Thank you ''

Harry whispered.  
He was not ready to look at the other Slytherins just yet. They were probably looking at him in disgust. But as he met their eyes there was no disgust, hate or even pity. If there was a thing that he hated more than the Dursley's, Snape, the basilisk or dementors it was pity.  
In their eyes was no pity, just understanding.

Then he realized that they could probably understand what he felt better than anyone else. Slytherin house was easily the most hated house at Hogwarts.  
People always thought that Slytherins were evil, just like they thought that Gryffindors were good. Even he believed it for some time. But since last year and the run in with Pettigrew he realized it was wrong.  
Just because Slytherins were cunning and ambitious didn't make them bad human beings. In fact he found them to be loyal friends.  
Harry had to admit it surprised him, even though it probably shouldn't have. They had to hide behind their masks of coldness and emotionlessness because regardless of everything, the other houses would never accept them. But if they found someone they trusted, they showed their caring and loyal side.

That was at least what Astoria said. He had never met a friendly Slytherin, besides her before, with him being Harry Potter, you know?

,,Thank you ''

he whispered. This time looking at the people around him.  
They just nodded. Then there was a shared look between all Slytherins and as if on command one after the other gave a nod of their head. Adrian coughed and looked Harry in the eyes.

,,If you want you could come to our common room with us? We consider you a friend and as of that a friend of Slytherin and well ...''

,,I would love to ''

Harry answered.

* * *

Harry and the Slytherins were on the way to the Slytherin common. It seemed luck was on their side because they met no one. Imagine what would have happened if a Gryffindor or, even worse, Snape saw them.

But the Slytherins wouldn't be Slytherins if they didn't try to play with Harry a little. They decided to lead Harry through the labyrinth of corridors in the dungeons before they would take him to the common room. So as they had to go right to get to the common room they went left. Harry just grinned.

,,Guys, you know, to the common room is the other way. I would have thought you would remember that by now.''

The Slytherins were shocked.

,,Of course we know the way. The question is how do you know?''

* * *

Theo was confused. How the hell did Harry Potter, Gryffindors not so Golden Boy, know the way to their common room?

Said Boy just smirked.

,,Later''

The Slytherins wanted to know more but knew that Harry wouldn't talk about it until he wanted to.

* * *

Heads turned as Harry Potter stepped into the Slytherin common room. Some people jumped to their feet but with a few quick glares from the Quidditch team everyone sat back down. Marcus addressed the crowd.

,,Harry is our friend. He is more cunning than most of you will ever be and if it wasn't for Draco who couldn't keep his mouth shut, he would have been in our house.

All the Quidditch Matches ..."

The last sentence was whispered by Marcus.

Draco turned red.

,,As our friend he also is a friend of house Slytherin and will be treated as such. Any actions against him are actions against us.''

he gestured to the team that was quick to nod in agreement. Harry smiled.

,,Thank you guys, really. But I'm perfectly safe here.''

,,Why would that be, Potter?''

a nameless Slytherin asked. The Quidditch team and Astoria glared at him but Harry held his hand up.

,,Why that would be? Tell me, what is the most represented decoration in this room?''

Everyone was confused.

,,Snakes. But I ...''

He didn't get to finish because Harry already asked the next question.

,,Right, snakes. Next. What is a person who can talk to snakes called?''

Some people started to get it.

,, A parselmouth ''

The answer was only a whisper. He knew what Harry was trying to say.

,,Exactly. And what am I?''

,,A parselmouth''

Finally everyone had gotten it. If they disrespected Potter in any way, they would not only have to face an angry Quidditch team but also a whole lot of snakes. Nobody wanted to experience that.

* * *

Harry turned around, walked to a free armchair and sat down. The team, Astoria, Daphne, Draco, Theo and Blaise followed a bit dazed.

Harry noticed them staring at him. He smiled at them with a look of innocence.

,,Something up?''


	5. Chapter 5

„ Merlin Potter, how did you ever get the hat to put you in Gryffindor? You're a Slytherin through and through."

Theo still wasn't sure that he wasn't dreaming.

„Well, I convinced him that there is nothing more Slytherin than hiding in the house of lions."

Harry smirked in a way only a Slytherin could.

* * *

The new friends were talking and slowly but surely it was getting closer to dinner.

„What are we going to do about dinner?"

asked Marcus.

„He definitely isn't sitting at the Gryffindor table!"

Astoria shouted angrily.

„You are right Tori, I am not going to eat at their table because I'm not going to dinner at all."

Harry replied.

„But you need to eat something!"

Montague protested. Potter was already very thin. And if the boy wasn't going to look out for his health, then they would just have to do it for him.

Harry smiled knowingly.

„I never said I was not going to eat something, I just said that I wasn't going to dinner."

„Well and where are you going to get something? Sweets don't count as Dinner!"

Daphne said.

„Why, to the kitchens of course."

Harry and Astoria grinned at the others baffled looks.

„You are kidding, aren't you?"

Blaise asked. As of now he wasn't even sure he had been going to school with Harry Potter for four years.

* * *

The slightly flustered Slytherins were following a giggling Harry Potter who was talking with a just as amused Astoria Greengrass.

They followed the two to a painting of some fruits.

„Okay Potter, this painting is nice. Can you show us to the kitchens now?"

Draco was annoyed. He and his friends hadn't followed Potter to look at a painting.

„Patience Draco, Patience"

Harry smirked and tickled the pear.

* * *

The mouth of all Slytherins except Astoria fell open.

There, right before their eyes were dozens of houselves running around preparing delicious looking food.

Just then a houselve popped up before them and asked them what they wanted to eat.

„Could we please get some Pizza and Butterbeer?"

Harry wasn't sure if the houselves knew what Pizza was, but didn't think it would hurt to try.

„Of course Great Harry Potter."

Harry blushed deep red. Draco and Blaise snickered.

„Why did that elve call you „Great Harry Potter"?

Theo asked. He had never heard elves talk like that to humans. It sounded as if they really respected Potter.

„It's probably because of Dobby."

Harry answered.

Right then another elve appeared before them with a pop.

„Great Harry Potter said Dobby's name?"

„Dobby?"

Draco never thought he would see his old houselve here at Hogarts calling his rival „Great Harry Potter".

Then the the elve seemed to notice the boy and the others and instantly pushed himself infront of Harry.

„Ex-Master and his friends will not hurt The Great Harry Potter. He is under Dobby's protection. Dobby will protect him even at the cost of his own life. Dobby will show the Great Harry Potter he is worthy of being called the Great Harry Potter's Friend."

The Slytherins were stunned at this sign of loyalty and also a bit afraid though they would never admit it.

Marcus tried to come closer and show the elve that they meant no harm, but the elve wouldn't have it.

„No! Don't step closer! Dobby won't let you hurt the Great Harry Potter!"

Harry decided to step in and save his new friends.

„They are telling the truth Dobby. They are my new friend. See even Astoria is there, you remember her?"

„Of course, Dobby could never forget the Great Harry Potter's Greenie!"

The elve smiled a Astoria. The girl waved at him, ignoring the stunned looks of the other Slytherins.

* * *

„And what do you think?"

Harry asked the slightly dazed Slytherins. At the looks of it they were trying to form an answer but failing miserably.

„It was so good to see Dobby again. Though I can't remember him being that protective before. I mean he was always looking out for you but ..."

Astoria jumped in for the others. The girl tried to explain what she meant without insulting the elve.

"I know what you mean. I think it's because of Ron and Hermione."

He didn't have to explain any further.

* * *

„Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Harry asked. He and the others were sitting in the Slytherin commonroom and Astoria was trying to convince him to stay there for a group sleepover.

Even if he didn't want to go back to the Gryffindor Tower, Snape could always come in at any second. Astoria seemed to read his thoughts because she assured him that Snape almost never came to the commonrom.

Eventually with the combined might of Astoria, Daphne,Blaise, the Quidditchteam and surprisingly Draco they managed to persuade him.


	6. Note

Hello,

 _I_ _apologize for the wait and hope you are still interested in this story!_

 _I have finally_ _finished all my exams and am now able to post more regularly._

I also apologize for any spelling- or grammar mistakes. English is not my first language and I still make mistakes, but I appreciate constructive criticism and comments to help me get better.

 **Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 6

As Pansy Parkinson stepped into the Slytherin common room she was taken aback by the picture shown to her. Potter was cuddled in between Astoria Greengrass and Marcus Flint. The girl had an arm slung around him and the others on the Quidditch team were laying around the three protectively.

This was definitely not what she expected to see this morning. Yes, she had wondered where Daphne was, because the girl hadn't been to their dorm at night, but she would never have even dared to imagine something like _this_.

„What's up?"

Draco asked groggily.

„That's exactly what I would like to know."

Pansy said.

„What the hell is Potter doing here?"

„He is our friend!"

replied the now also awake Marcus.

„I'm sorry, could you repeat that? Merlin, you are not there for one evening and suddenly you feel as if you were missing for atleast a century!"

The poor girl was completely confused now. She had no problem with this revelation, no. It was just so confusing! Just a few days ago no one of them would have brought a non-Slytherin to their common room, least of all Potter, and now they were here "cuddling " together.

With Harry's consent the group told her the entire story and Pansy was feeling really conflicted. On one side she was furious with the Gryffindors for hurting Harry, on the other hand she was happy, because if Harry hung out with the Slytherins, she could get to know him better.  
But before they made any plans for the day, they went to the kitchens for breakfast.  
Pansy was as baffled with the sight as the other snakes had been the day before.

„Could we please get pancakes and maybe also some bagels."

Harry was already talking to the houseleves. And just like the other day most of the Slytherins had no idea what any of the food was. Still they wouldn't complain. After all they hadn't known about Pizza also and it was really good.

The new friends sat down at a big table at the side and started talking about their plans for the day.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was really bewildered. Just a few weeks ago he had tried to embarrass Potter whenever possible and had later wished he would get hurt in the tournament and now they were sitting at a table together without any sort of mean comments and just eating breakfast.  
Hell, after he had heard Potter's story he almost felt bad for the boy. But only almost. He was still angry that Potter and Astoria seemed to know eachother pretty well, too well for his liking.

* * *

„So what are we going to do today?"

Astoria asked.

„Well Potter probably needs to prepare for the first task, right?"

Marcus looked at Harry.

Harry nodded. He had almost forgotten about that. As much as you possibly can forget that you have to face a fully grown dragon.

„And? Do you know what the task is?"

Theo asked.

Again Harry nodded.

„Well, what is it?"

Draco asked annoyed.

„ A dragon. The first task is a dragon."

Harry whispered looking down.

Daphne and Pansy gasped and even the boys were horrified. To have students, be they 17 or 14, face a dragon ...  
It was pure madness!

* * *

Astoria threw her arms around Harry. She had already known about the dragons, but still couldn't really believe it.  
She was afraid to lose Harry. He was her first friend outside Slytherin and probably one of the only true ones she had. He had always been there for her and now she couldn't even help him.  
She read everything about dragons she could get her fingers on but wasn't able to find something that could help Harry.

* * *

The Slytherins looked at each other and some sort of silent communication went on between them. They all looked to their team captain and one after the other gave a silent nod. Marcus looked at Harry.

"We are going to help you. After all you are one of us now!"

* * *

If anyone had bothered to watch the activities going on in the house of snakes this day, they would have been really confused. Almost all Slytherin students were sitting in the common room either reading or writing letters. Those who weren't doing either of these two, were in the library searching for new books or in the Owlery sending letters off.

The Quidditchteam, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, the Greengrass sisters and Harry were also in the common room and discussing different strategies. From time to time students came to them and showed them new information. Still they didn't manage to find a solution all of them could agree on.

* * *

The days went on and soon there were only five days till the first task. Harry had been taught a lot of different spells and tactics to use but they still hadn't found a way to ensure Harry's victory over the dragon. Even with his new knowledge there were too many „What if's" in their plan for all of their liking.

The Quidditchteam, Astoria and Harry were sitting on a couch and some comfortable looking armchairs near the fireplace. Then suddenly the rest of their friends stormed through the common room towards them.

"What's going on? Did something happen?"

Astoria asked looking worried.

The five were still trying to catch their breath.

"We ... We have ... We have found something ... Something to help ... help you against the dragon."

Theo finally managed to get out.


End file.
